The Bloodlust: Snow White x Alice in Wonderland
by worldreminiscence
Summary: She just went out to buy his strawberry milk, plus her sukonbu as an extra. But she just had to stumble upon a rather... charming Well. Next thing she knew, she was on an entirely different land, with her rival Okita dressed as a cosplayer Prince. Or was it not...? (My own take on the tale of Snow White x Alice in Wonderland) Parody with fluff, adventure and little bits of action.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hello! I'm sorry that I'm uploading another ongoing fic... I just had the urge to create this. Ever heard of the manga **Shiro Ari?** I was inspired by it. But! This is nowhere near the plot of that manga, as this is my _own_ take on the Crossover tale of Snow White and Alice in Wonderland. I was amused by the fact that in **Shiro Ari Drama CD** , Snow White is voiced by Kugimiya(Kagura) and Alice is voiced by Suzumura(Okita Sougo). I loved it! The series is tototally recommended. Okikagu fans(especially) will rejoice in it.

 **Disclaimer: Gintama, Snow White and Alice in Wonderland as well as the characters belong to their respective owners. I only own the plot of this fic!**

Oh yeah. Might I remind the readers, this is not exactly a Crossover where characters from other series appears. It's more of like a parody. Hope you enjoy! :D

* * *

 **The Bloodlust: Snow White x Alice in Wonderland**

 **Summary:** These two Tales can never be more horrifying and interesting, with Kagura as Snow White and Alice as Okita Sougo. Moreover, the white rabbit is...? (My own take on the tale of Snow White x Alice in Wonderland) Mixed Romance/Humor/Parody.

 **Chapter 1** : Snow White And The Charming Well

* * *

Once upon a time in an isolated era, there lived a young beautiful girl with a skin as pale as the snow, eyes as blue as the clear sky, hair as vibrant as the orange sunset and lips as perfect as though it was painted to fit the shape of her face. She was the girl called 'Snow White' in her village. A popular, average young girl who lived a perfectly normal life. Well actually, maybe not. She wasn't really your average girl. And she had a proper name, which was...

"Kaguraaa! Did you eat my cake?! Gin-san was saving it for this moment, ya know! Where is it?"

"Ah. That was yours? There was no name tag so I ate it."

"Who's in their right mind would put name tag on a food?!"

"Then it doesn't belong to anyone. Don't be so thrifty Gin-chan! You haven't even given me allowance yet, yes?" Kagura snorted as she continued watching her favorite pinko drama on TV.

"That ain't excuse! Go buy me some strawberry milk right now. I'll forgive you this time, now go and be quick."

Kagura ignored the older man's order which made him ruffle his hair in an even more mess. This man was called Sakata Gintoki. He was Kagura's temporary guardian since her father had to work somewhere far. But as he took care of this girl along the way, he sometimes felt his sanity drifting away. Maybe his death would be that of a brainloss. Gintoki picked his nose and grabbed hold of the newspaper resting on a table, like heck would he die such a pitiful death!

"! Ouch?!" Gintoki smacked the back of Kagura's head, using a rolled newspaper.

"Go and buy me strawberry milk! Here is the allowance, tch. Go buy your favorite snack too."

"Gin-chan! Yahooooiii!"

Forgetting what Gintoki did to her, Kagura jumped happily as she took the coins from her second Papi, who had a natural perm hair and was destined to go bald some day, by the way.

"Who's going to be bald?! Don't make up tragic stories like that! Tragic stories like that only suit your one and only bald Papi, okay?!"

"Anyone who becomes my Papi goes bald."

"I'm not your Papi! And what?! So now it's like some curse? Did your Papi go bald because of your cur-?!"

Kagura didn't wait for Gintoki to finish his rantings, she quickly set off for the door and in a blink of an eye, she was gone.

* * *

Edo was unusually quiet that day. Normally there would be at least more than ten civilians roaming and chattering around the streets. But today was different. Apart from herself and the two lovebirds openly flirting in front of some old shop, there were no others around outside. Kagura somehow felt weird but decided to ignore the rising anxiety within her. As she walked further, silently praising herself for remaining calm and collected like adults she supposed would do, something caught Kagura's attention. At the corner of her eyes, she thought she saw an old well by the end of some dark alley she passed by. The orange-haired girl raised a brow and hesitantly stopped on her tracks.

 _What in the world is that well doing there, huh?_

Kagura had a high curiosity. But Gin-chan had always warned her that curiosity killed the rabbits. With a bit of self-control she could gather, Kagura turned her head away from the charming well. Yes it was charming. She now felt weirder second after second. The girl resumed on walking, feeling her steps getting heavier as she got close to her destination.

Finally, after buying the strawberry milk and her pack of sukonbu, Kagura grinned to herself excited to go home already. Nevermind the pinko drama she couldn't finish. She'd just rewatch it later through Shinpachi's IPad. Damn that good-for-nothing-glasses, obtaining some awesome stuff all for himself.

 _Hey there beautiful girl._

Kagura jerked her head to where she thought she heard a voice. Yet there was no sign of anyone who could have called out to her. The pale girl shook her head, she was hungry, yes that was it. She ought to go home faster, her beloved Sadaharu was also waiting for her return. As quick as she could, Kagura picked up her pace without trying to look like she was in a hurry. Beads of sweat dropped down from her forehead letting her know that she'd been agitated as she continued to walk.

 _Hey come here. It's going to be fun, Snow White._

She immediately paused, her eyes now as wide as saucers. She was indeed known as 'Snow White' in Kabuki village but no one had ever, _ever_ called her as tempting as that one did. And so tempting as it was, Kagura gave in to her stupid curiosity and she followed the voice she was hearing. Sooner enough, she realized it was a voice echoing inside her head. She did not own it. For the voice was that of a male, and a deep one at that. Not more than five minutes, Kagura was brought in front of the charming well she saw earlier.

"W-why am I led here, huh?" Kagura blurted out, unable to hide her confusion as she gripped the pack of sukonbu, forgetting the existence of the poor strawberry milk in the plastic.

"Look. Whoever you are, and however you are invading my mind, I don't blame you for falling for my charm. But I can't have a boyfriend yet, yes? Let alone someone who tries to win me using this rather _charming_ well."

 _Don't worry. You came here because you were destined to come here. I merely became a guide for you. Now do not be scared, and jump inside this well._

 _..._

"Eh?" The girl now had a dead-fish eyes like one certain natural permed guy. She just wasn't convinced right now why in the world she was being told to jump inside that well, as though indirectly telling her to commit a suicide right there and then. That was _not_ a funny joke. Sure she hadn't had the best life in the world but she was happy as she was. With Gintoki as her second Papi, Shinpachi as the good-for-nothing-glasses friend, Otae his sister who was like an elder sister figure to Kagura. And then there were _particularly few others_ who she didn't mind crossing paths every now and then. Yep. Her life couldn't be the best after her Mami died, her Papi got busier and her idiot brother left her all by herself. But right now, she had new profound brilliant life.

So...

"No."

 _Hmm? What do you mean no? Snow White._

"I meant to answer your unbelievable command, yes?"

 _Oh... Well that's sad... That I'd have to use force for you to come with me._

"What?! Eh, wait, I don't want to-!"

With a brute force, stronger than she ever was, Kagura's body was pushed forward into the well. She had grabbed the other side of the round well though, so now she was literally _above_ it, facing down with her feet and arms holding out tightly to the round edges. The well was small, just enough size to fit her in if she were to fall.

 _Come on. Now. Don't be so stiff. And. Just drop already!_

"Stooop! I'm going to kick your ass, show yourself you coward poop!"

 _I'm not a poop! Now that's it!_

One last strong push and Kagura was now down inside the well for good. Screams of the young girl vanished into thin air as the voice clasped its invicible hands.

 _Now all is gotta be settled. As much as I was indeed charmed by you, I'm afraid you have a different fate waiting for you._

 _Time to start a game and meet your prince, Snow White._

* * *

Yey! I'm quite pleased with this. I don't have a beta-reader, I hope I did good. Thank you for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated. More character reveals will come later. :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Despite the title Bloodlust, I want you all to know that this has more fluff, humor and adventure rather than drama. Also, Snow White x Alice in Wonderland doesn't specifically point to Kagura x Okita. "x" symbolizes the Crossover of the two Tales :D But do expect romance in this fic.

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything and anyone here except for the plot of this fic.**

* * *

 **The Bloodlust: Snow White x Alice in Wonderland**

 **Chapter 2:** Meet the Prince of the Wonderland

* * *

The fall was taking forever. The whole time she was falling, it felt as though she was floating towards the pit of the unseen bottom of the well. And that was one of the most terrifying thing to think about. How much longer would she be falling down like that?! She looked below her and it was an endless bottom! Everything around her was just plain black, it was almost as if she was caged in the galaxy itself minus all the elements in it. However, there wasn't much anything she could do at this point. Kagura hugged herself as she let her body join the pitch black, closing her eyes.

XxX

"Wake up."

A somehow familiar voice tickled her ear. Tickled her ear... Tickled her _ear. What?_

Kagura jumped up stumbling onto a soft ground as she covered her ears from the annoyingly charming voice that she heard very close. She was catching up to her breath when she realized she'd just woken up from a very strange dream. So it was a... dream? Kagura looked around, her eyebrow twitched at the figure coming into her sight. She was on a field of grass, with _him_ sitting on the opposite facing her.

 _Not. It was not a dream!_

But why was _he_ in there? Wearing that... weird, prince-like cloth. He even had a beautiful royalty cape. What the heck?

"Oi sadist. Tell me what's going on?"

"Sadist? Who is that? And I want to ask the same question. What _is_ going on, with _you_ suddenly falling down on _me_ while I was in the middle of my peaceful sleep?"

"I-I- I what?!"

"You fell down on me, and I have no freaking idea how that happened. Were you dropped off from some airplane or jet or helicopter? Must be exaggerated but heck, don't tell me you were an angel sent down to Earth."

"Like that's possible! Are you an idiot?!"

"What?! Watch your words, brat! You just disturbed my sleep and you are acting rude?!"

"And what's with the get up? Finally found your secret hobby, cosplaying or crossdressing whatever, yes?"

"What? The hell with cosplaying! This is what I normally wear. You're the idiot. Not to mention, you're a brat."

Feeling somewhat utterly defeated, Kagura tossed herself over him before she headbutted him. She smiled a victorious one when she heard him winced on that. Little did she know, she'd regret this act a bit later on.

XxX

Kagura was now standing behind bars. _Jail bars_.

"Huh. Going to act rude again against the Prince of the Wonderland?"

 _'Wonderland? And Prince... Sadist, a prince?!'_ Kagura could barely catch up to the outrageous happenings.

She didn't respond to him. She only stared at him, as she contemplated on what possible scenarios she was currently in. Right. She fell down on that well, pushed by some strange force and then she remembered floating around in an endless sea of darkness. The next thing she knew she was being woken up by this guy, and he'd said that she fell down on top of him. Ignoring the fact that she just fell down conveniently on top of her _rival_ , it seemed as though he didn't recognize her. Or more like, he didn't know her. This made Kagura all the more frustrated. Looking at the face of the guy standing outside the jail bars, it was no mistake he was that sadist, Okita Sougo. The captain of the first division of the police officers in her village.

If Kagura was in a different dimension or world right now, how come he was existing there? As a different person, that is. Even though their characters were practically still the same, Okita Sougo and this Prince. Same light brown hair, same red eyes, same sarcastic remarks, same voice, same body structure. He was the real thing!

"Oi. Don't dare ignore me, brat."

"I'm not brat! I'm Ka- Snow White! That's my name, so don't call me a brat, sadist."

"And I'm not sadist either. Call me Prince Alice."

 _'Ahh. So there was a difference. Name, huh?'_ Kagura nodded.

"I'm asking you if you will behave and confess what actually happened, then I'll let you out from here."

"I, yes, of course. I will tell you everything, just let me out already."

XxX

An hour later, Kagura and the Prince were now talking more casually like they'd known each other for a long time already. She had to admit. She liked this Okita version more. Not that she liked the other one to even have any comparison. No, really, she didn't like that sadist one bit! But yes as she said, she got quite fond of this Okita. Mainly because he didn't seem as sadist and as sarcastic as the other one. And he actually treated her to some unbelievably delicious foods, in the palace dine. Oki- _Alice_ was surprised at first at how much she could eat but he had lots of food to offer, she was more than willing to take it up and she guessed he felt generous after she considered flattering him when she said she'd never seen a royalty prince as charming as he was.

That wasn't really a lie. Well it was the first time she saw some actual prince in an actual fantasy land, so again, she didn't really have anyone to compare him with. But the way he acted like some kind of a gentleman made him look indeed like a prince charming in those fairy tales. And perhaps Kagura was in a fairy tale herself right now. Who would believe that she probably came from a totally different world? Oh yeah. _Alice_ did.

"You said you fell down in a well. And then you came here. Isn't that like... awesome?!"

"What?"

"Should I really make myself repeat?"

"No. I mean... What the heck? What's awesome with that, yes?! Put yourself in my shoes. I don't even know how to get back!"

"Oh. True. Well you can stay here in my castle for as long as you're here in this world."

"Are you serious, huh?"

"Don't I look like I am?"

Kagura actually smiled at that and she grabbed the prince's hands, giving them a gentle squeeze as she thanked him. The prince, however, didn't seem to be used to such gestures. Talk about a guy who woke up someone by whispering to their ears. Kagura shook her head violently. It looked like she was saved some shelter for the meantime. Now she just had to find a way on how to go back and why and how she got there, and who that voice was. He must be in the world she was in too. After all, he said _come with me._

Yep. Mixed with peculiarity and anxiety within, Kagura thought to herself, 'things might actually get a little interesting here.'

* * *

XxX

Please review if you have time :) I love reading feedbacks. Thank you so much to the people who reviewed: DancingParade, BereLel, guest and YukiOnna11. Yey! You people make me happy.

Oh and to anyone who notices errors or mistake, please do tell me! Thank you!

Edit: Sorry I had to update it cause I noticed the other reviewer's username was filtered... Anyway, the next few chapters will be longer I think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Oh forky. My eyes spin from rereading chapters all over XD Sometimes I notice errors in timelines and had to edit. Please tell me if you find something else weird, thank you. And oh, I hope you enjoy :)

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything and anyone here except for the plot of this fic.**

* * *

 **The Bloodlust: Snow White x Alice in Wonderland**

 **Chapter 3:** The King of Wonderland

* * *

The soft touch of the covers beneath her invited her to fall into a deep slumber. She didn't really do any outdoor activities but somehow it was a tiring day. Falling down inside a well, meeting a different version of the sadist... everything just happened so suddenly that the cells in her brain couldn't possibly catch up. Then there was a slight nudge inside her head. A vein was throbbing and she wasn't all ready to face yet another tiring phase. Having a headache is no good at all. Even with the soft comforts of the bed, she wouldn't be able to fall asleep fast if she had one. And _right now_ she really just wanted to go to the dreamland.

Closing her eyes, Kagura forced herself to forget the existence of the throbbing vein in her head. Psychologically, if she thought she didn't have a headache then perhaps the headache itself would just disappear like it was never a threat there. Alice, the less sadistic version of Okita, was kind enough to offer her a guest room in the palace. At first, Kagura hesitated thinking he'd have ulterior motive behind all the _rather gentle_ demeanor he displayed after she explained that his world was really foreign to her. But maybe he sympathized with how she felt. Oh well. Whether he understood it or not, at the very least his attitude changed a little into something better and more gentleman. She couldn't have dreamt of seeing him being kind like that. With the sadist Okita's face, voice, and everything else about him.

In the palace, there only seemed to be Alice, few guards, and few maids. She wondered where the King was or if there was. Kagura was slightly curious as to what kind of a King would exist in that world. The foreign place seemed like it was a peaceful one so she supposed he was a good ruler. Slowly, as train of thoughts occupied Kagura's mind, her eyes started to feel droopy and her body started to feel more relaxed, releasing the tension she didn't know she'd been holding.

 _How was your day, Snow White?_

Kagura's body jolted involuntarily in response to the sudden familiar voice she heard. _This_ voice. Lying down on her stomach, Kagura was most tempted to just ignore the voice and just submit into falling asleep. But she did otherwise. Kagura propped herself up, using her forearm as a stand below her upper half body. She then looked around hoping the voice would finally show itself, whoever or whatever it was. But to no avail, there was still no sign of visible form from it.

 _Did you have fun?_

Fun. _Fun, your ass._ Kagura rolled her eyes as she went back to her position, as relaxed as she should be. Her face was turned to the side, letting her untied hair sprawl on the soft covers and some over her face. She should ignore. Ignore. Igno-

 _Hey, are you mad at me?_

She was not. To be honest, she didn't really feel anger at all. It was all out of a sudden and she was still in slight shock but she was recovering. She couldn't deny that a part of herself kind of got excited with how things were turning out. Yes, she was somehow worried if she could still go back home and how but there would be no other time like this, she was almost sure. Better take it to the fullest. Kagura waited for the voice to talk to her again. This time, planning to answer it willingly. But then no more voice disturbed her. She heaved a sigh, now feeling a little bad for it. The throbbing in her head disappeared and she was able to finally close her eyes and let her guard down. She felt bad, but that didn't stop her from submitting into the comforts of the soft bed beneath her. Just a few minutes had passed and Kagura was already in her deep slumber.

 _Snow White..._

XxX

"Today was a strange day." _Alice_ let out a confused sigh as he took the cape off of his shoulder. Everyday was just an ordinary boring day for him, with duties and lessons of responsibilties offered to him as Prince. He, who really had no choice but to take all the lessons and learn all the duties, never once expected that he'd someday break out from this daily routine. However he was proved wrong.

For today, something really _really_ weird happened.

"Oh! Sougo! What's wrong? Tell this old daddy, I'm all on ears for you!"

 _Sougo._ The old man was the only other one who ever remained calling him that after his elder sister died. This old man, named Kondou Isao, was the King who reigned for peace over the past ten years. _Sougo_ was eight years old when he and his elder sister was adopted by him. The King back then just succeeded the throne. In all honesty, Sougo who wasn't related to the King by blood wasn't supposed to be a candidate for being Prince who would someday sit on the Throne of the Kingdom. But here he was, completely under the care of this kind old man, while going under trainings for the clear road to becoming a legendary ruler. Sougo was only ever gentle around the King, and around his sister Mitsuba. After a deadly disease took his sister away from him, the King was the only one left to receive such gentle affection from him.

"Ah. Nothing, Kondou-san. I just happened to meet a... weird girl, while I was on my break time from the lessons."

"Oh you! I told you, call me Papa or daddy or -"

"Old man."

"Alright, that is fine too... Although I prefer papa or daddy." The goofy King laughed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"So who is this weird girl you are talking about, son?"

"Please don't be surprised. She is upstairs, on one of the guest rooms."

Kondou blinked a few times as he stared at the young man across the table. He didn't think...

"T-this must be celebrated! My son finally got an interest in marrying!"

"No, no, no. Wait! Where did that come from?!"

Sougo shook his head as he tried to find words suitable for explaining without complicating things. But he could only come up of one thing.

"She's not able to go home anymore. She has none to."

With that, the King stopped laughing and Sougo could see the sudden frown displayed on his face. Knitted eyebrows, lips tugged downwards and eyes glinting in familiar sorrow. Yes, this was it.

"Can we keep her here for the meantime? She said she traveled to our land to look for a relative, because her previous house was demolished. She's only fourteen years old." Sougo already told the girl she could stay but he still meant to ask.

Kondou looked down, and Sougo swore he could almost imagine the King having dog ears and dog tails flopping down in sadness. It was a pitiful lie, partly, but he had to make this up. The King may be goofy most of the time but he was a King. There were few times he was attempted to be assassinated but failed every time thanks to their most loyal and skilled guards. And so it wouldn't be a surprise if he were to ever doubt even one innocent girl. But as much as he hated to admit it, Kondou was too kind for his own as well. Without further questions, the King nodded and gave him permission to keep the girl on their castle.

Sougo smiled and he bowed his head before the king, who in return patted his head and laughed reassuringly.

XxX

 _Snow White._

Kagura stirred in her sleep. Someone was calling her. A sweet, male voice, a little familiar one at that. Then she slowly opened her eyes, her view a little blurred at first as she blinked few times. She still didn't have the events that happened fully registered in her head as she groaned in confusion when a larger figure came into her sight. She thought it was some big animal lying down beside her, but the more she came into her senses, the more it was becoming clear. The figure... was of a male... with white rabbit ears? Oh it was an animal after all. _With human form._ Hm? Wait a second. Something was odd. Ocean blue eyes, like hers, orange hair just like hers again, and pale skin, again like hers... And he was wearing some weird but elegant clothes similar to the prince who looked like Okita, but it was of darker color.

"Hey you're finally awake."

"..."

 _Eh?_

* * *

XxX

I think you guessed who he is. :D Reviews are highly appreciated! It turns my rainy day into rainbowy day.

Thank you to reviewers: DancingParade, BereLel, guest, YukiOnna11, Rinfantasy, ExtraCheeseCake, great me, keks503, Eizleina Kyotarin. ^-^


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** I'll explain stuffs after the chapter ends, so please read there too. Hope you enjoy. This one is a bit longer. And I'm sorry if there are mistakes, please mention if you notice.

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything and anyone here except for the plot of this fic.**

* * *

 **The Bloodlust: Snow White x Alice in Wonderland**

 **Chapter 4:** Time Flies Fast, Literally

* * *

"Uwooogh!"

Kagura involuntarily threw herself off from the bed, her butt kissing the tiled floor _hard_. She hissed as she turned to look up at a certain someone who dared startle her first thing in the morning. Or was it even morning still? She lost track of the time, but honestly she couldn't be bothered anymore. She just wanted to punch whoever this someone-look-alike... Kagura stiffened once she got a good view of the intruder.

"B-big brother?"

"Eh? I'm White Rabbit, Snow White."

"No no. Wait, no. Why are _you_ here?! Wait. Actually your voice sounds annoyingly familiar to some crazy voice that..."

 _That was owned by the very one who caused her fall on that well._

"That was you?!" That time, it had a deep tone, a bit different than the normal carefree voice her brother had. But now she put that and this together, and was convinced it was indeed him.

"Well Snow White. How is it? This place."

"Don't ignore me, bakamui!"

"I'm White Rabbit."

Kagura pushed herself up and jumped on the bed, she then grabbed the guy's collar. Her fists were trembling, due to the boiling anger she felt that moment. What was her brother thinking!? Kamui, her brother who left her several years ago, came back for a reunion just to cast some weird spell or magic, on her? What. Did he go off on his own all those years to learn some forbidden magic or some supposed-to-be-epic spell that could prove impossible to be possible?!

"You jerk!"

The white rabbit guy, only stared at her with an expression Kagura didn't want to comprehend at all. It was as if he was actually dumbfounded and didn't know what she was talking about. He had that wide surprised eyes, staring into hers and she suddenly felt her cheeks heating up. Alright. That was embarrassing! She was too caught up in the happenings that she snapped unintentionally. What if just like the prince, this guy who looked exactly the same as her brother didn't know her as well? She loosened her grip on his collar as she looked down, feeling a little guilty but she didn't let him go just yet.

Kamui, the white rabbit who he claimed himself to be, smiled a little before he touched Kagura's hand. The trembling fists were no longer there, only small hands now wrapped inside Kamui's bigger hands. The girl's shoulder jolted, and she slowly lifted her face taking a quick glance at the guy in front of her.

"I am White Rabbit. And I'm sorry for all these sudden events but it was your fate that led you to me, at that place and at that time." Kamui had his eyes closed but he had a genuine smile plastered on his face. Kagura could just tell he wasn't lying to her. She had that feeling.

But there was no way she'd give in to everything so easily. She nodded before pulling her hands off from his, the warmth she thought she felt faded at the same time.

"Come, Snow White. I'll show you around."

"Eh? Show me around you say... -?!"

One blast of wind, and in a second, she was no longer in the bedroom. Kagura gasped as she found herself cradled by the White Rabbit's strong arms. She never dreamed of being carried like some princess but when she looked up at him, and hesitantly turned her head to the side... The horror of falling down once again haunted her and she shivered at the sight. Once again, she couldn't be bothered by anything anymore. Her fear didn't go unnoticed by him. He reassured her by tightening his grip and with that, they toured to the first place he intended to bring her.

The forest.

XxX

Her conclusion was that It was important for her to know and be aware of the things and creatures in wonderland. She was lectured by _Kamui_ , when she tried eating some delicious-looking fruit she picked from some bush. _White Rabbit is too long, I can just call him Kamui, though I get the urge to punch him whenever I see his face._ Kagura pouted as they wandered around the dark forest.

If there was one thing Kagura found to be completely frustrating, it was the _time._ Just few minutes ago when they were still up there, the sky was so clear and bright and she was convinced that it was probably late morning, but now excluding the fact that the forest itself was already dark enough, when Kagura looked above, she raised a brow not bothering to hide her confusion. Why in the world was the sky dark and had beautiful stars on it? It turned night already?!

Kagura shook her head and rubbed her eyes. Her eyes could be playing tricks on her. Then she looked up above once again, only to find herself even more confused when the sky became a little clearer, with the sun poking out from the clouds. Now it's sunrise?! What in the world...?

"That clock-guy, why is he changing the time so fast right now?"

Kamui meant to talk to himself, but Kagura heard it anyway. She was about to ask him when he grabbed her hand pulling her towards him, soon enough they were in the air again but only for a few seconds. She realized they were leaping from one spot to another from such a far distance inbetween. This guy was really a rabbit. An abnormal rabbit, yes!

Not long after, the two of them arrived outside a tall tower. It was shooting out dark aura, like it was some witch's tower. Kagura already prepared herself for the weirdest thing to see or to meet. After all, this wonderland seemed like a place that popped out from some fantasy story she'd only ever read in a children storybook. And no, she wasn't reading anymore alright! It was when she was a child and her Mami would tell her bedtime stories.

Kamui let her go for a moment, before walking up to the huge wooden door. When she thought he'd knock like how he should, he kicked the door instead, breaking it into pieces. Kagura widened her eyes in shock. That didn't last long, she decided to display a pokerface. Well... Actually, she remembered doing something similar in her world before. As she thought, this rabbit guy was her brother! Perhaps he was fooling her into thinking he didn't know her like that Okita-look alike prince. And that his rabbit ears were just props. She ought to try pulling that off later.

After a few minutes, a male voice which sounded lazy reached their ears. It was like some recorded stuff, with the background noise clearly heard along what he was saying. But it was a live recording, she thought. The voice was talking to them.

 _"You broke my door again. When will you learn to knock properly and wait for my permission before you intrude here?"_

"Ahh my bad, Shinsuke. But you see, we're kind of in a hurry. We're going up there now."

 _'Shinsuke? That sounded a name she knew somewhere.'_ Kagura glared at Kamui, who in return held his hand out to her with an innocent smile.

"Did I scare you? It's natural around here. What I did, I mean."

"Scare, your face. I was just a little surprised, yes? I can walk by myself."

Kagura ignored Kamui's hand. She proceeded to the broken entrance, and waited for Kamui to lead the way. He did just that, now they were on pebbled stairs as they made their way towards the upper part of the tower. Along the way, there were clocks either hanging on the wall or floating inside beautiful glasses. Those beautiful glasses were dangling from up above, through shiny threads that Kagura found amusing. How come those threads could hold something that looked really heavy?

Right. She was in wonderland. And here she thought she prepared herself for more unbelievable stuffs and happenings.

...

It was taking forever to reach the upper floor. Now that she thought of it...

"Hey rabbit. Why don't we just leap, fly or whatever again like how you did with us out there?" Kamui stopped on his tracks.

"Are you getting tired Snow White? Unfortunately I am not allowed to use my magic here."

"That was magic? I thought the leaping was your nature, since you're a rabbit and all, yes? So it's not."

"I'm sorry. Come here."

Kagura yelped when he took her in his arms again, he wasn't allowed to use magic but it seemed like he could use his natural skill. _This stupid rabbit... He could have just done this earlier._ He ran while leaping inbetween, causing her to hold onto him tight. Before she realized it, she already had her arms around his neck. She blushed terribly when he shyly commented about it. And frankly speaking, that was weird!

He had exactly the same face and body as her big brother, but his gentleness towards her kept giving her bubbly feeling. Deep inside, she was feeling happiness at this situation. Never had she dreamed of seeing a Kamui acting like this. But it had been a really, really long time since she was at the very least, treated nicely by him. It was frustrating at first but thinking of it more, she quite enjoyed it... though she'd never admit it. Kagura coughed, few seconds later, they finally reached the highest part of the tower. There were clocks and watches everywhere. There were so _many_ of them, that she didn't know where to focus her attention anymore.

"Hey Shinsuke. How are you doing nowadays? Oh I'd like to introduce someone."

Kamui had already put Kagura down on her feet, and he gestured for her to relax. However that proved to be very difficult. Why? She knew that name was familiar!

"Y-you, the one-eyed villain!" Even in wonderland, he was one-eyed. She guessed that was his destiny. To be one-eyed forever. _Poor one eye._

"Excuse me?"

The guy called _Shinsuke_ glared at the girl before him. Kamui tilted his head, confused as to what Kagura was talking about. But she was too entranced in the increasing confusion as to why _he_ would be there as well. Yeah in her world, she knew that the one-eyed guy was friends with her brother. But would that also apply even in different world or dimension, whichever it was?

"Don't you recognize me?" With utmost curiosity, Kagura asked the one-eyed guy who was sitting lazily in one of the chairs designed clocks.

"Oi rabbit, who is this girl you brought over? Is her head alright?"

"Oi I can hear you, stupid one-eye! Of course my head is fine, yes?!"

Kamui raised a brow at the interaction between Kagura and Shinsuke. He chuckled, making echoes around the space.

"Shinsuke, this is Snow White. A girl I brought from a different world."

" _What?_ " The guy named Shinsuke turned to look at Kagura. He examined her, disbelief on what he heard.

"Oh yeah. Why were you playing with the time earlier?"

"Ah that. I received a message from the Queen of Hearts. It said she couldn't wait for the next day, because it was a celebration for something whatever it was so I was requested to forward the time. Right now, it has stopped at dawn."

"You can do _that_ kind of thing here?" Kagura was beyond amazed. So this villain had a decent work in this place. That felt awkward, considering he had somewhat twisted personality in her world. Oh well, despite the same name and same appearance, he was still a different person she guessed.

"I am the Master of Time here, the only one who can manipulate time. This tower is called Clock Tower."

"Celebration today... Sounds fun. Snow White, we're participating on it." Kamui declared as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

First of all, her clothes weren't for some occasion like "Rettsu Pariii~" or some other elegant occasions. Second, she probably needed to go back to the palace where Alice was in. He might look for her, just _maybe._ And last but not least, she didn't feel like going to a party she didn't know a single person at all, excluding Kamui. She might get arrested there or something for looking abnormal. To her, they were the ones who looked abnormal. But to them, in this wonderland, she was the abnormal one. Although the sound of party gave her the promise of lots of foods and delicious stuffs. Alright, now she felt torn.

"I need to go back to the palace first."

"Palace? Don't tell me... _that_ palace? You met Alice, then?" Shinsuke laughed under his nose. Somehow, Kagura felt annoyed with that stupid mocking laugh. Was he mocking her? Was he? And he knew that prince.

"What of it?" Kagura returned the question. She peeked on the side, seeing Kamui just listening to her conversation with the one-eyed guy. Then she looked back at Shinsuke.

"Nothing." Shinsuke snorted, turning his back on them. He brought out a tobacco from a pack he took out from his pocket. That seemed like a signal for Kamui as he took Kagura's hands with his, pulling her away from the room. When they arrived downstairs, Kagura blinked at the fixed door. That was a quite fast fixing?

Kamui who got an idea as to what Kagura was thinking of, spoke, "Shinsuke rewinded the time to the moment before we got here. That's why the door is fixed. It was never broken down by me at this stage."

"He can also manipulate time like that? Ain't that too convenient, yes?"

"It is."

For once, Kamui had a serious expression. His eyes were opened, looking into a distant and his smile nowhere to be found. Kagura's chest tightened at the sight. No. This wasn't her brother, she shouldn't feel bad seeing him like that. But she couldn't help it. Why?

"Anyway, let's go. I'll bring you back to the palace. But you have to come with me to the celebration later, okay? I'll pick you up by then."

Kagura could only nod, wishing the sudden emptiness she felt would go away soon.

* * *

XxX

 **NOTE:** Takasugi Shinsuke has the same voice actor for Julius Monrey on Heart no Kuni no Alice series. So I gave Julius' role to Takasugi here. Actually in the movie, Alice's voice is Kagura's Kugimiya Rie. And in Shiro Ari, Snow White's voice is Kagura's as well. It's so interesting to put these things together. Lol

Reviews are highly appreciated! *puts on puppy eyes awkwardly* They lift me to high spirits. :D

 **Fic Word Bank:**

Bakamui - "baka" which is stupid, attached to Kamui. Kagura calls him like that even in canon.

Rettsu Pariii -Hijikata's Rettsu Pariii ~~~ anyone? XD (translates to Let's Party).

 **Reply Section:**

Rinfantasy - I can't spoil anything for now, mainly because I haven't spoiled myself yet as well. But I'm thinking hard and planning everything so it will make sense by the end. :)

great me - Don't worry lolz it's fine. I was just a little confused at first XD

okikagufan - Thank you so much! I will do my best to make things more entertaining and fun :) yey!

Thank you so much to all of those who read, favorites, follows and especially to reviewers ^-^


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N at the end.**

 **Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything, anyone, anywho, etc. Except for the plot and the randomness and the weirdness.**

* * *

 **The Bloodlust: Snow White x Alice in Wonderland**

 **Chapter 5:** She Eats Too Much. He Stares Too Much. Everything is Just Too Much.

* * *

By the time Kagura was able to go back to the room at the palace, Okita aka Alice was sitting on one of the neglected chairs around the corner beside the bed. He had his legs crossed as he looked at her with blank expression.

"I was wondering when you'd come back."

"Huh?"

"I thought you vanished and went back to your world, but then I realized that's impossible." Kagura blinked, contemplating on what she heard. Impossible? What did he mean?

"Oi. How can you say it's impossible, huh?" _I can never go back to my own world?!_

"Simple. You just came. There's no way you'd find a way to go home right away." The prince smirked, feeling a little over wise for being correct in his intuition.

 _That's what he meant?!_ Kagura thought that he might actually be an idiot prince. Why are princes idiots nowadays? She remembered just now. In her world, there was this alien prince too. Prince Hata, it was, if she recalled correct. And that prince was not only idiot but also acted like some ignorant child. Oh well he might actually be still a kid on their planet but to her, he looked like some old-aged alien that was the shape of a balloon. He was fat, okay. And at this moment, he could be sneezing himself to death due to her badmouthing him in her mind.

Okay, maybe not. Kagura looked at the prince disgustedly, which in turn made him look at her with veins popping on forehead.

"Oi. Did you just think I'm some kind of idiot? Did you, huuh?"

"Ohh how did you know? Are you some kind of mind-reader maniac?"

"What a rude brat! To think that I even made sure that you could stay here! I'm gonna dissolve that permit."

 _Permit?_ "Waaaaait! You did that, yes?!" Kagura ran towards him grabbing his arm, her eyes now full of pleasant anticipation. She didn't care anymore whatever that permit was, all she understood was that she officially had a temporary home in the wonderland.

Startled, the prince could only stare at her. He then closed his eyes and looked away, not wanting to see _that_ kind of hopeful reaction. So maybe he wouldn't just dissolve the idea yet. He nodded, which took out a happy gesture from his rude guest.

XxX

After the prince informed her that the King personally wanted to see her, they immediately made their way to the palace dine. But before they left the room, for a brief moment Kagura turned to look at the window. Kamui probably knew the prince's was already around when he brought her back and thus he erased his visible form, reassuring her through his voice that he'd come pick her up later. It wasn't necessary for Kagura to show him response as she supposed he already knew she'd go with him. She wondered if the prince didn't find it strange that she came back through one of the coloured _windows_ of the room, but she was reminded this was wonderland. No impossible things were considered weird or outrageous.

She didn't realize it the first time, but now she considered that the long way to the palace dine was oh so, kind of amusing. And at the same time, troubling. Kagura was amused because there were actually buttlers in police-like clothes and they wore these pokerfaces never moving like how a statue did its job.

With that kind of scenery, she couldn't help but connect it to her world because there, Okita was a police guy who lived in a police territorial land. She almost assumed that everything could somehow be related regardless of difference in dimension or time. Then she was troubled. Troubled because she didn't know whether to think if this palace was still really a palace and not some house for human pets after she saw few maids wearing neck collars that looked like they were meant for _pets_ like dogs or cats, and not for humans.

She suddenly saw that sadist Okita on this prince. Kagura was already convinced that despite the same appearances, they couldn't be the same people at all. Yet now she was starting to think otherwise again. What a sick connection. Or maybe this was some fantasy dream she was having?

Kagura shrugged. Soon they were in front of a beautiful red hues of door and with a gentle push, the prince had it opened wide then they entered in, the smell of foods swiftly making their way to Kagura's nose. She inhaled the delicious scent, almost drooling at the thought of being able to eat royalty foods again. They were all so good! Damn this prince, lucky bastard to have them everyday. Kagura groaned within.

"Uohh! So she's the girl! Man, she's cute!"

A loud husky voice reached her ear all of a sudden, making her jerk her head to where it came from. Kagura froze.

"Oi Snow White, don't say anything unnecessary alright? I kind of made up a story about you, just go along if the King asks you or say anything to you." She only partly heard the prince whisper into her ear, without the King noticing as he went back to arrange the flowers on the vase at the center of the table.

Kagura yelled, which startled both the prince and the King who now looked at her bewildered. She shook her head, feeling sweatdrops forming on her forehead and neck as she thought to herself, _'F-for real?!'_

"Alice... _He_ is the King?"

The prince narrowed his eyes at her, as if she was asking some stupid and rude question. But! But that man was...

"That's Gorilla! Hey gori, why are you also here in this wor-?!"

The prince quickly covered her mouth using one hand, ceasing her attempts to possibly reveal where she actually came from. This stupid girl deserved some _lessons. Maybe later._ He smiled at the King, and bowed along with the girl. He made her do so.

"My apologies, this girl here was brought up in dirty slums, denied of proper education and manners."

Kagura stepped on his foot, and he hissed at the pain but he did not falter. They didn't raise their head until the King started to laugh and stepped closer to them. He only patted their heads, saying there was no problem to it at all. Kagura suddenly felt guilty for acting like that indeed but she couldn't believe it. Kondou Isao, the head chief of the police squad and the faithful stalker of Shinpachi's sister in her world, stood before them with the title _"King"_ attached to him. Well she supposed it would be the normal position, as he was in all honesty a brave and loyal man to those he ruled over. Even on her world, this man was greatly respected by his followers and even though he was disgusting at times, she didn't dislike the man at all. But... _Ugh, alright._

"I'm sorry." Kagura looked at Kondou with an apologetic smile.

"Well! No more of this tension, come on let's eat, miss uh..."

"K- S-snow White."

"Alright miss Snow White! Come on and dig in, don't be shy at all, we have lots for helpings." Kondou's remarkable laugh, resounded through the whole room.

...

So they ate. Happily. Or more like... Kagura ate happily, without shame at that. In a lightning speed, she finished the foods from servings of rice with egg, ham and meat sauce, then pasta to assorted pancake slices with honey syrup offered to her that even the prince and the King exchanged glances of shock at the fast pace the girl was eating with. Not to mention...

 _'Oi oi oi. Doesn't she eat more than too much right now? I know she ate a lot yesterday too but what the hell? She could eat more?!'_ The prince thought to himself as he stared at her still in shock. ' _Where in the world does she put all those? She is a girl and she is shorter than me!'_

Kondou had similar thoughts, he just finished his second helping of the food and the girl was already on her _sixth._ Amused, he looked at Sougo who was staring intently at the girl beside him. Kondou snickered, liking the fact that his boy could finally be having an interest on relationships. He was at the perfect age where he could already choose a candidate as his wife, the future queen. Although the girl he brought didn't seem like the type to fit this status, Kondou was fine as long as the boy chose the girl himself and not out of obligation or such. He decided to cheer for them silently and in his own fatherly way.

Unbeknownst to this King though, Kagura and his boy weren't really in any way close to that kind of relationship. Kagura wasn't bothered by the fact that she was being watched every now and then as she ate cheerfully, until later when the prince decided to just finish his meal and stare at her with a pokerface just like those buttlers outside. Was he really going to seriously _watch_ her _now?_ She stopped. She glared daggers at the prince, how could she eat to her heart's content if there was someone watching her so intense? Did he think she was like some pig? Kagura lightly kicked his leg under the table, careful not to be noticed by the gori King. The prince coughed in slight pain, annoyed at the smirk the girl had on her lips. He was about to pull her cheeks when Kondou spoke.

"By the way Sougo, I heard you skipped your math lesson. Your teacher came to me saying he waited and waited but you didn't come."

"I don't wanna be taught by eyeglasses guy. And he's the same age as me right? Or younger? Well no, I'm sorry old man."

The prince was displeased by the fact that his old man was insisting he got math lesson. Sure he might not be really good at it but he wasn't weak at it as well. He deemed it unnecessary to be tutored. Honestly though, he got another idea why the King was so inclined to hire that eyeglasses. The eyeglasses' _sister_. Yes, the eyeglasses had an elder sister( _and no she wasn't an eyeglasses_ ) whom the King was so head over heels for. That eyeglasses and the sister were people from the neighborhood, although they were not from a wealthy family, they had their own business of teachings and they had most of the best tutors to offer. For many noble families, they were a good source of manner lessons and proper education.

The King just so happened to get to know the eyeglasses guy and the elder sister when he opened an acquaintances party among the neighborhood countries, in which it also became the opportunity that helped the siblings acquire influences over the other nobelties of different cities. The siblings became known ever since then as "Shimura-Glasses Professionals".

Kondou Isao, however, wasn't in good luck with his love for the woman as it was never shown being reciprocated. But just sometimes, really sometimes, the prince would catch them talking affectionately. Not in a gross way, more like in a friendly but kind of flirty way. Perhaps, the King's love wasn't as one-sided as he thought after all.

Finishing the flashback that played in his mind, the brown-haired boy snapped back to reality. There he saw the girl staring at him with suspicious look on her face.

"Sougo? Don't... tell me, you're Okita Sougo? Isn't your name _Alice?_ Why did the gori King call you Sougo, yes?!" Kagura slammed both her hands on the surface of the table, creating little earthquake among the plates.

Kondou was startled, and turned his head to look at the two youngsters. Kagura glared at Okita, who was surprised to hear his full name from her. He wondered how she knew about it.

"That's right. My real name is Okita Sougo, AKA Alice. My old man is the only one who calls me by that. Everyone knows and calls me Alice. Is there something wrong with that?"

Kagura was speechless. So they had the same name after all! How frustrating. She wanted to bump her head onto something hard, until she'd just wake up from this very weird dream. Alice was that sadist Okita, the King was that chief Kondou Isao, the clock guy was that Shinsuke Sugi, Shinsuke Bakasugi... Was that it? Anyway they were all the same people, with the same names. Could that also mean Kamui was _Kamui?_ She meant that white rabbit, was his real name Kamui as well, the same as her brother's? If so, she was totally screwed. No matter how she convinced herself now that they were different people, she would no more be able to shake the feeling that she was only being played at.

"No... Nothing, nothing is... wrong."

"...Just call me Alice, if my real name really bothers you a lot." Okita sighed, confused at the strange reactions of the younger girl.

XxX

Outside the palace, Kamui was sitting on a branch of a nearby tree. His small watch told him that the current time was nine in the morning. In one hour, the celebration at Hearts Castle would begin. He had to take Snow White before the actual time. To be honest, he had this bad feeling about bringing her there but she needed to get into familiar places of the wonderland. In order for her to participate in a game which was valued more than anything in that place, she had to get to know the people and the places first.

...

It was fate. That well wasn't an ordinary well that anyone could just see and approach. Before he realized it, he had already called out to her and she had heard him. No one ordered him around. Nothing binded him to any strict rules. He was a free rabbit in the wonderland. Just that ever since before when he was a kid, he always had this mysterious feeling that he had to meet _her_ someday. That he was bound to bring _her_ here someday. Back then, he didn't even know yet who was this _her_ that he was destined to guide to wonderland and what could have had its connection withー

Anyway, he finally met _her._ It was an unexpected encounter and he had to bite back the uneasiness he felt after talking to her, but finally finally _finally_ he met the _girl._ The girl whoー

Kamui lowered his head. He just had to make sure he did everything to be faithful in whatever destiny that connected them together, right?

XxXxX

At first, Kagura thought of telling _Okita_ , that she was invited to some celebration. However she suddenly had a feeling that it must be a secret and that he needed not to know. Thus, she and Kamui silently disappeared from the palace and made their way fast to another castle that the rabbit was talking about. She couldn't brush off the feeling that something awesome was going to happen. Yet she was worried as hell too. Not that she really had to be scared, if they tried to kill her, she'd just fight back. It may not look like it but she was capable of such battles.

Kagura nodded to herself as she and Kamui reached their destination. She blinked a few times before scanning the look of the castle which had a motiff of black and yellow orange. From the huge gates, to the road, up until to the heart-shaped flag which by the way had the kanji for the word 'woman' stitched in it. Woaw. The Queen of Hearts might be a woman who valued womanity over anything else.

Kamui pulled her and they proceeded to go closer to the guards. Hey, even the guards wore clothes with the same motiff. Why though that this color reminded her of someone she couldn't clearly remember? After talking to the guards, the gate was opened for them. Kagura continued to be in awe as they reached a beautiful fountain of rainbow colors. She had her eyes sparkling at the sight, amazed at the dancing water of the fountain base located in the middle of the path to the castle. She supposed they were now in a garden. Bushes with different kinds of flowers surrounded them and the most interesting part was that there was a wooden board on one corner where it said 'you can pick up flowers'.

Tempted, the orange-haired girl walked up to one of the bushes and held out her hands to pick one pretty flower. That was, until she felt a grip on her arm.

"Do that and they'll come to punish you for a tresspassing crime," Kamui warned her.

"Huh? It said 'you can pick up flowers' so why the hell would I be accused of such, yes?"

"It means the opposite. In this case, they meant to say 'you can't pick up flowers'."

"What?! Then why didn't they just put that as warning? Why purposely put it the opposite way, yes?! Are they idiots?"

"Sshhh."

Kamui silenced her by putting one finger across her lips. Her heart beat skipped at the unexpected gesture and she cursed herself for feeling so. It was her damn brother! Why get so flustered? Okay maybe it wasn't exactly her brother, but still. Confusion officially made her brain its nest.

"Just trust me and don't do or say anything unnecessary. Okay, Snow White?"

Kagura nodded, slightly overwhelmed by his sudden seriousness. They then resumed further, with Kagura getting anxious and excited as seconds passed. By the time they finally got into the door of the huge castle, the door creaked as it opened welcoming them. When she thought she could never be more shocked with anything anymore, she was proved wrong yet again.

...

"G-gin-chan?!" Kagura squeaked, her voice slightly off. What in the world was this natural perm head guy doing here too?! Moreover, at a castle! So what, he had a decent job in this world too just like that one-eyed villain? They were clearly MADAOs in her world! Oh wait. This perm head guy was the main character so she guessed it would be weirder if he wasn't here.

"Oi oi, why do I get a feeling that this girl here thought of something reaaally rude about me just now?"

The natural perm head guy spoke, criticizing look on his eyes as he observed Kagura. So he didn't know her too. Well that was nothing new but she slowly began feeling out of place every time she saw someone she knew there and no one knew about her at all. Before she knew it, she was already holding tightly onto the hem of Kamui's shirt. The white rabbit took notice of this and changed the topic wisely.

"Hey Mr. Nightmare, I heard there is a celebration today. Won't it start yet?"

Nightmare? So that was Gin-chan's alias here. Weird alias. Kagura decided to ignore all the bad vibes creeping up to her. If there was a party, she ought to enjoy!

"Oh yeah Mr. Nightmare. This girl is Snow White. I hope your pawns here won't be too fast to assume anything, I'm just letting you know in advance. If anyone here even attempt to lay finger on her, I'll kill it."

"Y-you got my word so don't go wild alright, White Rabbit. The celebration starts in a few minutes. For now, please come in."

XxX

Kagura and Kamui were guided to one large hall where there were already other guests. All of them wore elegant gowns and toxidos and as Kagura expected, she was the only one different. Which was really awkward, she could have changed if only Kamui had brought her a dress too! Now she felt abnormal with occasional mocking stares from the strangers. It hurt, their stares hurt dammit! Kagura was almost thinking of poking their eyeballs just for the ball's sake.

The white rabbit probably sensed that she was troubled because he tapped her shoulder and smiled when she moved her glance to him. Well what could his tapping and smile do though? He was an idiot if he thought she'd feel better with that.

"Come."

Kamui didn't wait for her response, his hand held hers and they made their way through the ocean of fragranted bodies. After a short while, they reached a room wherein it said "Do Not Disturb!" sign hanging. Despite that, Kamui went ahead and opened the door without even knocking. Kagura was about to protest but then reminded that comments there were meant to mean the opposite. Was it really-?

Kagura's brow twitched. Yep. The girl made deadfish eyes when a horrible scene came into their sight.

"As usual, you're such a masochist. It gets on my nerves that you are related to my race and have similar ears to mine."

"Ohh! White Rabbit, where is Gin-san?! I've been waiting here for soooo long, he never came back!"

"If I wasn't here for a request, I'd have cut those long ears already."

"Ahhh! No, don't ever misunderstand that I'll get excited with that sadism of yours! I only get turned on by Gin-san alright!"

"I'll kill you."

Kagura eyed the hanging woman dressed in a strange supposed-to-be sexy piece of garment, ropes tied around her in a way that a very certain do-M in her world always did. Sarutobi Ayame, who had long brown rabbit ears, had her face flushed red with smoke coming out from her nostrils. She was panting like some perverted maniac.

'Even sacchan is here... And there's no change in whatsoever, she's still the same pathetic do-M who pines for Gin-chan!' Kagura was neither surprised anymore to know that Nightmare was indeed Gin-san nor that the white rabbit was actually acting like the sweet brother she'd known in her childhood days.

"Anyway March Hare, this is Snow White. She's a very special guest, will you lend her a party dress? I'll be waiting here outside."

"Oh? Sure thing! If she's a very special guest, then she must have a very special dress as well! Come here Snow White, don't be shy!"

"Kamuii! Ah, I mean... Rabbit! You're joking, I don't want to borrow dress from this perverted masochist!" Kagura grabbed Kamui's collar. Who knew what she'd make her wear?!

"Don't be afraid! Now come here~"

Sarutobi, AKA the March Hare, grabbed Kagura by the arm and dragged her inside the room. She was too frozen to argue, thus allowing the perverted woman to actually take her. Wait. Since when did she come down and got untied from that?! Kagura could already imagine all kinds of perverted masochistic dress that crazy woman would make her wear. She paled.

"Gyaaahhh!"

And her scream of disbelief roared out the whole castle, if that was possible.

XxX

Was it only his imagination or it was taking so long for them to finish? Kamui peeked at his watch. Oh. It had only been fifteen minutes, good grace. His impatience grew stronger by seconds. That masochist had better lent Snow White a decent dress or he'd cut her ears right away if she ever lent the girl some weird stuff.

Good thing, before he could cut the damn door down to check on them, it finally opened though slowly and he held a breath as he anticipated Snow White coming out. He was taken aback when the girl appeared completely dressed up with light make-up on, and hair style arranged. The girl had red casual dress that was until above her knees hugging her youth curves, the strap of it had black frills and there was a ribbon at one side of the waist. She wore a closed black sandal which also had a ribbon on each side above her ankles and she had her hair curled and tied up on left side.

Kamui breathed out. He unknowingly held his breathe for longer than he thought and it was all because Snow White was such a beauty. He thought she was already beautiful the moment he laid his eyes on her that time, but right now she possessed a different kind of beauty.

"I matched her dress motiff with yours, White Rabbit! You must be really thankful to me now, it can't be helped, I'll let you pay your gratitude by bringing Gin-san here to me~!"

"Well. You did an excellent job. I'll tell Nightmare to visit you tonight." He told a lie. And she knew it was one. Despite that...

"Kyaaahhh! So excited! Haah, Gin-saaaan!"

...

Kagura shut her eyes off tight, she didn't know whether on surrender or on embarrassment. She didn't expect that Sacchan would actually fix her up. But she didn't expect even more that the perverted do-M would spill some important stuffs about the rabbit. Kagura forgot one moment that she was probably turned into a temporary princess when Sacchan mentioned the rabbit, _that Kamui_ , didn't have any sister or brother.

 _"Hey Sacchan, are... are you familiar with the White Rabbit for a long time?" Kagura asked as the older woman combed her hair._

 _"Hmm? Well you could say that. But he hates me, and I hate him too. He always threaten my Gin-san!" Sarutobi huffed as she used some curling brush and tied all hair on one side._

 _"So... Where is his sister...? Or brother...?" Kagura added brother just so it wouldn't be too obvious of anything but Sarutobi gasped and returned a question instead._

 _"What? He had sister? Brother?! I've never seen them if he did! I've always thought he was all alone, you know."_

 _"Eh?"_

Kagura opened her eyes when a hand touched hers. Kamui was smiling at her as he gestured for them to go back to the hall where everyone gathered around. She just complied and let him lead her, their shadows following behind their footsteps.

"Oi, rabbit. You seem familiar in this place?"

"Oh. I've lived here once, that's why."

" _Lived_? Which means not anymore?"

Kamui was silent for a moment before he responded, "I live anywhere now. I'm free."

Kagura stared at his back. And for a moment, it looked really sad. Alright, she decided to ask him about it. She had the right to know! After all, his another version had a sister and that sister was her. Could there be a Kagura in the wonderland as well?

"T-then, what about your..."

Much to her dismay and slight relief at the same time, her words were swallowed by a loud round of applause. She realized they were already back in the hall and that the Queen was about to make her grand entrance. Kagura looked around, no one in the crowd were familiar anymore. Perhaps the Queen would finally be a stranger to her as well. Or rather, please let her be. The orange-haired girl pleaded to no one in specific. She just wanted to try wishing for once to meet an awesome role there without them being someone she knew from her world.

She really felt out of place! Kagura crossed her arms against her chest. Of course no one heard her wish but herself, and thus no one would grant her wish as well. The girl's jaw dropped when the Queen appeared upstairs, looking down at them.

"People of the Wonderland. People who serve this Hearts Castle. And to my guests. I, the Queen of Hearts, is here now to officially start this celebration on! Thank you for coming, and welcome to the Hearts Castle!"

The Queen smiled as she held her hands slantly forward. Her blonde hair tied in a high bun, her royal purple cape over an elegant black long gown with yellow orange shades of flowers and hearts.

That woman...

"T-tsukkyyy?!"

And for the second time that day, Kagura's yell roared out the whole castle.

* * *

XxX

 **Author's Note:** This is long because I mixed two chapters, and that's because my next update will be after a week or more. I will write progression of my Paint A Criminal's Heart fic and then I'll update both the same time. :)

I hope you enjoyed! I already found a way to reason everything out(I think), and possibly how it will end. Also, it seems like a KaguraxKamui fic but it's not. Though I can't help but love the two. Oh yeah, OkiKagu moments will come soon.

Please review! (Now I'm being straightforward XD) I'd really like to know what the readers think. Or found any errors? Timeline mistake? I don't have beta-reader, even if I reread it many times I might still miss! So I'd appreciate feedbacks. Thank you everyone!

 **Fic Word Bank:**

Shimura-Glasses Professionals - Shimura points to Otae, Glasses points to Shinpachi. Makes sense? Lol

Shinsuke BAKASUGI - It's a pun. Takasugi is the correct, Bakasugi means StupidSugi. I remember seeing it being used somewhere. Maybe in the manga itself or whatnot.

MADAOs - MAru de DAme na Ossan "Good-for-nothing old man" with S, to make it plural. (Points to Gintoki and Shinsuke hahaha)

 **CHARACTER ROLES:**

Kondou Isao = King of Wonderland - I have my own version of Wonderland! Lol and the King is the Gorilla! Banzai!

Gintoki = Nightmare - They have the same voice actor, Sugita Tomokazu.

Tsukuyo = Vivaldi(Queen of Hearts) - Again, same voice actress, Kaida Yuuko.

Sarutobi = March Hare - I just thought she fit it and just to annoy Kamui. Lol xD

 **Reply Section:**

Rinfantasy - I had the role decided already, I just hope everyone or most, would be convinced why him. He'll appear in the later chapters :D

Eizleina Kyotarin - Hijikata will appear later! And I'll make him say Rettsu Pariii XD mwahahaha and Kamui is a very mysterious character here. Every action from him has hidden meaning, for now.

Thank you again!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Here is chapter 6! I'm sorry for being late. I hope you like despite the weirdness that you might ever encounter. (or maybe not...) hehe :D

 **Disclaimer:** **No please. I don't own anything anyone except for the twisted plot.**

* * *

 **The Bloodlust: Snow White x Alice in Wonderland**

 **Chapter 6:** Girls' Overnight Always Involves Shameless Love Talks

* * *

"Oi oi oi. I thought I warned this rabbit here not to cause a scene in the party, but instead this little girl did! The Queen is sooo gonna stab my hea-!" Gintoki, AKA Nightmare, crouched down in pain as a small knife pierced his head.

 _How am I supposed to explain anything to this violent woman?!_ Gintoki groaned inwardly, not looking forward to being stab on the head again.

Kagura and Kamui were brought to one small room that Gintoki intended for a lecturing. He was hoping the Queen would let it pass for the sake of the party but it looked like the party was still going on and now under the supervision of the Queen's right hand, Hinowa. The Queen herself decided to meet the girl who made a fuss right after she made her introduction speech. So here he was, with the rabbit, the crazy little girl and the Queen. The tension was so heavy and no one dared to break the ice aside from the little girl who ran into the Queen, and blurted out stupid stuffs. The color from Gintoki's face escaped as he observed the scene playing right in front of him.

"Tsukky! I can't believe you're here too, you were not even a major character so I'm really surprised! Oh now I think of it, _he_ wasn't also. Wait. Tell me your name is Tsukuyo, yes?!" Kagura had her voice louder than usual as whispers came inbetween mainly pointing about Kamui who wasn't also a major character in her world.

Somehow though, it pissed the hell out of the Queen and Kamui was forced to stay calm with his pokerface smile after hearing the somewhat hurtful stuffs from the girl. However it wasn't enough for the older woman to just put the girl into the jail right away. She closed her eyes and heaved a slight sigh.

"I ain't have any idea what you're talkin' about little girl, but yes I am Tsukuyo. Did this silver permed-hair guy give out my name to you?" Tsukuyo's eyes narrowed at the now pale man who shook his head violently.

"Oh... I forgot, yes. No one knows about me here..." Kagura muttered, sighing.

"Please hear me my Queen, this girl is called Snow White. I brought her from a different world so she does not know a lot of rules and manners here. I sincerely ask you to please consider her at the very least, for the celebration."

In the middle of it all, Kamui intervened and bowed before the Queen. The woman stared at the rabbit partly surprised. He seldom lowered his pride like that, but then she proceeded to carefully think of what he said. It was interesting to hear that the girl came from a different world which meant lots of new fun facts and entertaining things to hear.

"Alright White Rabbit. I sh'll allow the participation of this girl with you on the party. In one condition: She stays here tonight. Without you."

Kamui raised his head a little to peek at the Queen through his bangs. He was silent for a moment, deep in thought if he should take the risk of leaving Kagura there alone just for them to join the party. His wavering feelings was knocked down by the very girl.

"KA- no no. White Rabbit! I want to stay. It's fine, yes? Alice, well based on his past reaction, he won't panic if I'm gone for one day or night!" Kagura looked desperate, and Kamui thought about it again. Maybe it wasn't dangerous after all. The girl seemed to have a sense of closeness to the Queen. And the older woman didn't seem to plan any inconveniency, she looked genuinely interested on what he said earlier.

Deciding it was safe, Kamui nodded and smiled at Kagura who in return rushed to him and hugged his arm while mumbling a _thank you_. Kamui's rabbit ear twitched, a sign of delight which didn't go unnoticed by the Queen and her silver-haired assistant.

XxX

The party was fun. Loud chatterings, blissful laughs, glasses clacking, loud upbeat musics, and there were some small games which Kagura participated in all. When night came, Kamui made sure to tell her what time tomorrow he would be picking her up and he also made sure to plant important rules on the girl's head before he left. Kagura was grinning as she waved her hand at the rabbit.

To be frank, she was excited at this overnight stay. She would get to talk to a Tsukuyo who held a very high status in that world! In her world, the blonde head was a leader of a group of guardian girls called Hyakka who maintained peace in their own base. Perhaps it wasn't that far-fetched from reality but oh well. What was even more interesting was that silver permed-hair madao was living with _her_! And perhaps with the perverted masochist too.

In Kagura's world, she was the one under the care of the permed-hair male but seemed like in wonderland, he was the one under the care of the beautiful and busty Tsukuyo. As unexpected as it was, Kagura felt thrilled by all of these. She would get to see different sides of each people she knew, without them knowing hers. Actually, it could be quite a lot of fun.

...

The Queen brought Kagura to a large fancy room, and they were left alone when Tsukuyo drove the guards and maids off. Kagura studied the older woman's appearance and she couldn't help but admire the blondy. Tsukuyo was really pretty, though she still had that stitched scars above her left forehead and down from her left eye to her cheek. After seeing the one-eyed Shinsuke at the Clock Tower, Kagura started to believe that certain aspects of each person from her world and from here were ought to be exactly the same, except the appearance of clothes and hair styles.

Kagura was told to sit on a pretty purple sofa while Tsukuyo sat across her. There was a pregnant silence before the Queen herself broke it.

"S-so, as the White Rabbit told me, y'came from a diff'rent world. That true, girl?"

Tsukuyo spoke exactly the same way Tsukuyo did from Kagura's world. It was never funny but now it sounded funny seeing that her weird manner of speaking didn't match very well with her status and how elegant she looked. Well at least that was how she thought. Kagura swallowed her giggle, remembering what Kamui told her.

 _Don't, I repeat, don't ever laugh or make a funny face when talking to the Queen. You'll be stabbed on the head._

It wasn't like she wasn't used to seeing the Tsukuyo from her world, in short the Gintama Tsukuyo, and in shorter the tamaTsukuyo, throwing kunais at every offender she found, most often at the permed-hair madao Gintoki, but she wouldn't like it if her head was the one to bleed. So Kagura kept a plain smile as she nodded to the fact.

"That rabbit lured me! But I think I'm starting to like it here." Kagura smiled.

"What's it like, in your world? Y're called Snow White, does it snow a lot where y'were born?" Tsukuyo seemed so innocent and Kagura's eye twitched. No laughing. No laughing. She repeated that to herself like a cursing mantra.

"No, I don't know why they call me Snow White but maybe it's cause of my too pale skin, yes?"

Kagura saw Tsukuyo scan her features and she stiffened under her gaze.

"True. Y're very white. Anyway, y'said something earlier about _major_ characters and such, am I missin' somethin'?"

"Oh! T-this is a top secret, yes? Promise you won't tell anyone in here Tsukky."

Tsukuyo blinked. She was warming up to that nickname she was calling her. It was rather refreshing. Taking a glance sideways, she nodded and reassured the girl that no one else would feed on the top secret info.

Kagura breathed in and out, before she grinned again showing her white teeth. Then she talked about specific people she met in the wonderland looking exactly the same as certain ones in her world. She also talked about how their personalities were somehow still related and not really different, even the manners of speaking, the habits... By the time Kagura finished elaborating, Tsukuyo looked stunned and it was written all over her face that she was now even more curious.

But there was one more thing that Kagura was curious as well. Did everyone in there had their feelings or emotions weight the same? Like how Sarutobi was still obsessed with Gintoki... Or just similar? Perhaps totally co-incidence? And so she was tempted to test and know.

"Tsukky you know, TamaTsukuyo is in love with the silver permed-hair madao, Gintoki Aka Nightmare."

The orange-haired girl waited cautiously for a response. The Queen had a blank stare at her, and Kagura was starting to fidget under her intense gaze. It was then that Tsukuyo's face was suddenly painted with crimson shade all the while her eyes spinned and she struggled to speak.

"W-w-whut are ya talkin' g-girl, y-y-you mean I, _I like_ that i-idiot _mongrel_ of silvers and perm balls?!" Tsukuyo squeaked, crumbling the hem of her sleeves as she tried to calm down.

Kagura twitched another eye. It was getting harder and harder to remain calm and not laugh what with all these funny reactions from the blondy.

"Not to mention Tsukky, he had once, oh wait it was twice? Yes, twice, groped your boobs!" _Accidentally._ Kagura watched as the Queen stood up straight, and wobbled.

"W-w-w-whaaaaat?!"

She was stiffling a laugh by this time, and she was afraid she'd just burst out laughing anytime soon now. Tsukuyo had redder shade on her face that Kagura thought a steam would soon be coming out from the blondy's head. She was about to give up and just endure a knife on head when a familiar voice yelled at them.

"What did you say little girl! _My Gin-san_ groped the Queen's boobs?! He'd never even groped mine yet, how could he! He's so cruel but ahhh! I can feel the shiver in my body as he kicked my butt when I tried groping his butt instead!"

Kagura looked in disgust as the March Hare, which was Sarutobi Ayame in her world, hugged herself and stumbled forward from one of the cabinets.

"M-march Hare! What are y'doing here? Eavesdroppin' huh, do you want your head stabbed on by a hundred knives?" Tsukuyo glared at the perverted masochist as Kagura's eyes turned dead fish eyes.

"But, but this is like a girls' night out, why are you both leaving me out! I'm also a girl! A female! A woman! You name it." Sarutobi cried out, smoke coming out from her nose.

The Queen contemplated on it for a minute. She was right, it was probably a little unfair for the perverted Hare to be left out and so she settled by sitting back and crossing her legs. Though... Tsukuyo looked at Kagura, unsure if they should continue their topic. Kagura was still glued to where she comfortably sat, and the purple-haired woman was fast to sit beside the Queen. Kagura knew by now that Tsukuyo and Sarutobi in wonderland were close buddies for them to sit beside each other like that, considering that Tsukuyo was the Queen of the Hearts country. The orange-haired girl nodded. Letting in one more listener in their top secret wouldn't do any harm.

"So little girl, tell me more about this fabulous Gin-san in your world! Did he also grope me ther-?!"

Tsukuyo wacked Sarutobi's head. "Enough with t-the, groping matter!"

"The only one I remember that he ever groped was Tsukky." _Accidentally, yep._

Tsukuyo slammed her fists on the table, which startled both Sarutobi and Kagura. Fine, she's had enough fun for the teasing anyway. She remembered another reminders of Kamui.

 _Don't even mistake on teasing the Queen. She gets embarrassed really easily and has these dangerous tendencies to stab your head more than once if provoked._

Right. Kagura coughed and changed the topic.

"What about in this world?" Kagura asked, not really curious.

"What is what about in this world?" Tsukuyo was confused.

"Did Nightmare grope your boobs?"

That didn't change the topic! But Kagura already spoke the words before she even realized, and it was kind of too late. Tsukuyo's expression darkened this time, the upper part of her face covered in shadow from her bangs. Kagura braced for an attack on the head but instead, the perverted masochist beside Tsukuyo was the one to receive the stab on the head.

"Uhm, Tsukuyo-san? Why did you stab me?" Sarutobi huffed, fixing her red eyeglasses in place.

Kagura looked at the two, with saucer-sized eyes, and mouth gaped open. Then she covered her mouth, after seeing Tsukuyo's expression that easily changed. Kagura covered her mouth and coughed aloud, desperately trying to _not_ laugh.

"N-n-no! Nightmare cert'nly didn't! I-i-i-if he did, he's so in for a t-trouble!"

Tsukuyo's face was back to crimson shade as Sarutobi's head bled from the side, with Kagura covering her whole face, shaking her head in an attempt to stop the urge to just... Dammit, she just wanted to roll and laugh out loud already.

XxX

The next day, Kamui came back to the Castle of Hearts, earlier than the promised time with Kagura. He supposed he could just wait anyway, or maybe have some chitchat with the silver Nightmare before he'd get the girl.

His steady footsteps echoed throughout the quiet halls, and he looked around for the silver. When he caught it, he immediately made his way to where he was, the deafening silence made it hard for him to sneak in.

"Hey silver."

"Gyaah! Oh, uh, it's you rabbit. Y-you surprised me. What is it so early in the morning?" Gintoki forced a smirk as he poured down a pink-colored milk into a glass.

"More like, _I startled you._ " Kamui chuckled and crossed his arms over his chest.

He observed as the silver-haired guy drank the sweet stuff, and met his eyes.

"I'm here to pick Snow White up. But I got in a little too early so will you keep me company for the moment?"

"I already am."

"Right. So anyway, how was she? Don't go giving me news that she was jailed, tortured, executed or anything like that."

"There's nothing sort of that! What do you think our palace is? Some kind of a rundown murdering spot? If anything, the Queen and that girl were comfortable with each other. I heard them laughing when I passed by the room they were in." _Although there was another familiar laugh from a certain perverted stalker._

"Really? That's quite something."

"Yeah."

The two fell silent.

After a few minutes, Gintoki freed them from the quietness.

"Actually I think they were talking about me in one part of their conversation." Gintoki laughed nervously. He remembered sneezing so bad and so many times yesterday night, before he passed by their room and heard his alias name from the Queen herself. His heart beat skipped a little but he feigned ignorance to it. Not wanting to hear from the girls anything that involved him, he quietly but quickly walked away from the source of his uneasiness.

Now that he was reminded of it though, he regretted not stopping by to listen, they might be badmouthing him! That could explain his countless sneezes that night. Kamui chuckled louder, and the two men talked a little more, with each tick of the clock getting closer to the promised time.

* * *

XxX

There won't be other side pairings here(I think, yep), I'll leave that open to you. I was merely adding in those canon character feelings. Though Gintoki having the dokidoki factor was obviously a made-up XD

And oookay. That, was... I leave the judgment to you. (By the way, I don't actually believe that girls' night out always involve those topics... But for every nightout I had before with girl friends, there involved it some way or another (I had to fake curiosity lol)

What about you?(girl readers)

 **Reply Section:**

Rinfantasy - Tsukky certainly would! Haha maybe in the future party chapters. Haha.

Keks503 - Sorry for that, I really had a week or more planned for some other matters :( I hope you enjoy this update though. Kamui's past in wonderland... I already have it planned out.

Okikagufan - You're welcome! I'm so happy to hear that.

Thank you everyone! Readers, reviewers, favorites and follows. ^0^ please review this one too if you got time... :)


	7. Chapter 7

**UPDATED only, because I noticed the chapter number was a mistake. I'm sorry for that. :(**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Updating has been reduced to once a week. Me and my sister are working on Shinobi Blood manga, so my time is divided. The manga is out on smackjeeves! I put a link in my profile, it's a shoujo manga with resemblance to shounen. (I think...Lol)

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one! Except for the weirdnesa and epic randomness of the storyline.**

* * *

 **The Bloodlust: Snow White x Alice in Wonderland**

 **Chapter 7:** Rule of the Game

About four hours had passed since Kagura went out to buy Gintoki's strawberry milk. The man himself did not move from where he sat after Kagura left, his sole focus on his jump magazine. He didn't even notice the time until one of the Yorozuya members came into their small Yorozuya office. Shinpachi, the eyeglasses, brought some ingredients for a new recipe he'd been wanting to try cooking. And he wanted to let Gintoki and Kagura had a taste, after that he'd bring some to his home as well to give his sister once she came back from work.

Silence was what greeted him and he fixed his eyeglasses before calling out to the lazy man on the sofa.

"No wait, there's something wrong with how I was introduced."

"You're so noisy Pattsuan. Did you come here to complain?"

"I came here to cook something for the dinner! But why am I always being treated like an existence of an eyeglasses?!"

"isn't it because you are one?"

"I'm not eyeglasses! I mean, I'm Shinpachi!"

"There, you said it."

"..."

Shinpachi shrugged as he looked around the small office. Someone who was supposed to be there was nowhere to be seen.

"Anyway Gin-san. Where is Kagura-chan?" Shinpachi strode over to the kitchen to put the ingredients on their respective places.

"Haah? Probably playing with some sadistic idiot somewhere out there, you know? She has my strawberry milk so she should be back later if not soon."

Gintoki spoke with not much energy on his voice, as he flipped the page of his jump. Shinpachi nodded, convinced.

XxX

It had been four days and Kagura felt like she had been there for so long already. Somehow she was starting to think that she didn't want to go home just yet. Too much stuffs to explore, and she wanted to know more about that place.

Kagura looked out the window, the blue sky reflecting on her ocean eyes. Her elbows propped up on the table and she felt as though her time had stopped in the wonderland. She wondered if Gintoki and the others on her world were now looking for her. She grinned a little, secretly enjoying the feeling of being worried over. She bet they couldn't eat and couldn't sleep well, after all their Kagura-sama went missing. Who wouldn't be worried?

The sound of a book hitting the table broke her reveries. The source none other than...

"Were you even listening to me?"

Alice, or the Okita in wonderland crossed his arms over his chest as he looked at Kagura, expecting her to answer his dumb question. Well obviously duh. Of course she wasn't listening.

"What was that Alice?"

Okita brought his one hand up and waved for her to come closer. Kagura being the non-suspecting as ever, leaned over across the table and closer to Okita. He was going to whisper something to her but then he pulled her cheek instead and she yelped in surprise.

"That hurts sadist!"

"Punishment. I don't talk here for nothing, yeah?" The brown-haired boy smirked.

Kagura snorted. "Anyway, I am talking about how you're starting to look familiar every time I see you."

"Huh? What do you mean, yes?"

Okita held her gaze. Kagura blinked and glared at him but nonetheless she engaged in the staring battle. It was after a few seconds that he looked away, with an expression Kagura couldn't put her finger on. He seemed... distant? Empty? She knew none of any possible reasons why she'd cause him that kind of look. Kagura looked back at the window. None of them talked anymore after that strange behavior from the prince.

...

Later that night, Kagura decided to stay as late as she could. Yes, staying up late is a beauty's enemy! However she wanted to ask Kamui something, and he told her yesterday that he'd come visit her tonight, just a little late due to some particular stuffs to deal with. She changed into the comfortable one piece red dress that one of the maids gave her before jumping on the soft and bouncy bed. The comfort of it was inviting her to succumb but she was desperate to stay awake and find out what she had to.

Her head jerked and she looked at the door when a knock came about. Kamui wouldn't be coming from inside the palace! So there was only one person she believed would see her there. Forcing herself to leave the soft bed, she went to the door and paused for a short moment, with her hand on the door handle, before she opened it.

"Alice. What are you doing here?"

"In case you forget, I can go wherever I want as this is my territory."

"No, I mean. _Why_ would you be here, yes? Finally realized my charm and you couldn't resist so you came to sleep with me?"

Okita raised an eyebrow. The girl was blabbering out some disturbing illusions, he seriously thought of pinching her cheeks harder this time. He shook his head, and stepped right in without waiting for the girl to approve or disapprove. The reaction he got was a gasp in purpose and a suspicious look as though he was some perverted guy who came there to harrass her.

He almost rolled his eyes. If only he knew how to flawlessly do that.

"Rest assured. I wouldn't be turned on even if you reveal anything especially if it's your flat chest."

"W-whaaat? You rude brat prince, don't you see my perfect naisu bodeeh?! You must have poor eyesight!"

Kagura went into a fighting stance but her enthusiasm was just brushed off to the sidelines. She couldn't help but feel irritated by how he acted calm and all. TamaOkita rarely smiled, this prince rarely did too. But she was almost sure tamaOkita had an interest on her. Wasn't this prince too...? Ahem. Based on Sarutobi, as well as on Tsukuyo, their emotions seemed to weight accurately same.

Okita made himself comfortable on the fluffy chair that was located between the bed and the window. Kagura crossed her arms against her chest as train of thoughts came into her.

 _'What is he thinking?'_

 _'Why did he come here?'_

 _'Kamui won't absolutely come if this prince is here.'_

Busy with the questions popping out in her mind one after another, she didn't notice him coming near until he was right beside her. She shrieked in surprised and almost threw a punch at him if he didn't grab her face disabling her to move in shock.

"...O-oi. What do you think you're doing?"

Kagura breathed in.

"I don't know. There is something..."

And then she breathed out in the faintest sigh, her heart suddenly beating loud that she feared he was going to take notice.

"Yesterday."

Okita managed to whisper, his voice somewhat trembling. The pale girl froze, she wanted to be free of his hold but at the same time it felt... It somehow felt, nostalgic? Okay, that was disgusting. Perhaps the look on his face was what was preventing her from breaking free. It was as though, if she'd reject this moment, he'd disapear into the thin air.

"I had a dream of a girl who looked exactly like you."

But that exact moment, she thought she was the one who'd disappear instead.

...

 _Snow White._

Hm...?

 _Snow White, come open your eyes now._

Huuh?

The sudden bright light that welcomed her eyes was the least she expected when she opened them. As far as she remembered, she was at the room, with Okita... Yet at the present as she looked around, he was nowhere in sight. The only ever so familiar thing she felt nearby was _that_ guy's voice. Right now she was all alone in a white emptiness, no roof no walls no ground, no nothing. Why was it that she seemed to be thrown into these pools of nothingness, first was black before she came into wonderland and now white? Oh! Could it be that this was the way home?! Kagura's now frantic heartbeat echoed in her ears. It was sooner than she expected... She actually wanted to stay in the wonderland for a little longer.

"Rabbit...?"

No response.

What. Did he suddenly feel sad that she was going home so now he couldn't bare seeing her off? Kagura grinned. At least in this world, she got to relive the gentle memories she had with her brother. Kagura sighed out of contentment. But just when she was about to let her eyes shut, he spoke again.

 _Don't close your eyes._

"Eh?"

 _You had something you want to ask me right?_

"Huh? Uh... Yes, but is this a good time? I'm kind of you know, on my way home or probably just stuck here, yes? Where are you anyway?"

 _You can't see me because you're not directly in wonderland right now._

"...Right. What is this place, yes?"

 _You're in the abyss of a distant memory._

"Memory? But I see nothing..."

 _It's his..._ my _lost memory. The Kamui you're seeing on form, he used a magic to forget this memory. To forget_ me _. To forget_ her _._

"H-her?"

 _The black abyss is his territory, the white one where you're in right now, is mine. Snow White... You're the only one who can help him. This is the rule of your game. Make him remember me, this lost memory. Once he does, he'll automatically remember her. Things will be settled. And then you'll be able to go back home._

"Eh?! Wait a minu-!"

Before Kagura could protest, she was thrown out of the emptiness and back to where she originally was. Okita was still standing there close to her holding her face. Wait, was the time stopped just then?

"Hey, you fine? You were spacing out."

"Oh! Y-yes, I'm perfectly perfect, see? My perfect naisu bodehh is still perfect, yes?!"

Kagura felt the heat rising up her cheeks. She broke off from Okita's grasp and stepped quickly away. He looked a bit surprised at first but he didn't say anything.

"Sleep well. I'm going back to my room."

"Y-yeah! Good night."

"Ah, before I forget." Okita turned his head back to look at her, "Don't sneak into my room, alright?"

"H-haaah?!"

Kagura was left frustrated and astounded, one part of her was desperate to find out right away what that abyss, lost memory and about _her_ meant, but one more conscious part of her was distracting, as her cheeks still on heat while her eyes reflected not of Alice, but of the Okita Sougo in her world.

* * *

XxX

This story is probably gonna get longer than I originally thought it would be. My other gintama multi-chapter fic had 12 chapters complete. Oh maybe this one will have more... Hm...

Anyway things will become clearer later. I typed this up at dawn so I might have made errors. Please let me know if I did! Thank you! Also please review. I'd love to know how my readers interpret this twist. ^-^

 **Reply Section:**

Rinfantasy - I wonder too... O.o poor Sacchan lol! It was so fun to write that one.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry it's a little late. I don't have writer's block, I'm just busy with working on the manga. T.T Oh yeah. It's out in mangafox, mangahere, and other manga sites. Just search Shinobi Blood. :)

 **Disclaimer: If Gintama is mine, many horrible stuffs will happen. (Horrible for anti-okikagu or anti-romance fans in Gintama XD)**

* * *

 **The Bloodlust: Snow White x Alice in Wonderland**

 **Chapter 8:** It isn't a Date!

It wasn't so bad to view the world in a different point sometimes. Especially when you thought that there might be something wrong with your epicness of a brain. The pale girl who wore nothing but fitted upper shirt and small shorts, gritted her teeth as she stood upside down against the elegant wall of her room. She decided it was going to be her exercise from now on to keep her sanity.

Kagura contemplated on what happened yesterday. So Okita visited her and acted somewhat strangely, then on the middle of it all the _other_ Kamui trespassed on her head and informed her stuffs she could hardly register in her mind then when that was over and she was back to herself with the weird Okita, she just had to _see_ the tamaOkita in the prince, overlapping. Now _that_ was definitely outrageous. To think that she had her face heated up that moment and she saw _him_! What could that even mean?! Like, she totally got hots for that stupid sadist? Did she like him ever since and just realized it yesterday?!

The scary thought popping in her head made Kagura's arms shook and she lost her balancing leading her to fall down in a loud _thud._

"Oww! Stupid floor! Royalty should have soft grounds as well!"

"What are you blabbering about?"

"Gyaaahhh!" Kagura instantly went into a fighting stance, her knees bent with her hands ready to chop anything or anyone.

However once she saw who intervened into her personal space, her face lost all the colors it once had just a few seconds ago. Well that was to be expected. No one else would come to see her in that palace coming from the inside. _Kamui always appeared out of nowhere._ But... that was the one face she didn't want to lay her eyes on as of the moment!

"Ah. Good timing, you're already on your underwear. Just put over one of these casual clothes and get ready. We're going out."

"Huh?"

She saw Okita's eyes traveled from her face onto her upper body, down to her legs. And he smirked a jerky smirk as he met her eyes after oggling her _naisu bodyyy_. Kagura dawned upon the realization that she was wearing only a tight shirt and small shorts. Heat crept up her face and she was reminded of the same irritating sensation she felt yesterday towards the sadist. Her blush went a darker shade when he closed their distance and he brought his face near hers.

"I've been meaning to say this. But you know, if not for your loud mouth and obnoxious remarks, you're actually pretty cute."

As if their close distance wasn't enough, Okita's face went closer to her ears only to whisper, "Especially when your face turns red."

" %&$#!" Kagura herself didn't understand what she meant to say. Only one thing she was certain though, she didn't have the time to think if what she was about to do would make her lose her shelter and delicious foods. Before she knew it, she threw a punch on the prince's chin and he flew all the way to the door with a _bang!_

The paper bag he had on his hand earlier went flying to the side and the clothes inside it forced their way out onto the cold floor. Kagura gasped and clenched her fists, trying to calm herself down. She... What did she do... She just, oh! She just punched the _prince_ of _Wonderland_! Great. Her heart beat was thumping loudly, and she was frozen on her spot. One part of her wanted to run to Okita and help him up but one part of her was being overly stubborn, convincing herself that he deserved that for teasing her.

But seriously? What should she do?!

"T-that hurts like hell, you damn brat!"

Kagura's panicked thoughts were cut off when finally the prince reacted on the phenomenon that had taken place. He groaned and rubbed his chin as he shook his head. Kagura gulped and waited for more reacti-

"You stupid brat! What the heck were you thinking?! Were you daydreaming of a punching bag? Seriously?! My chin felt like it was going to crack into two!"

Okita snapped, Kagura almost thought she saw his eyes going all white with veins throbbing on his forehead as well as on his lower cheek. She didn't mean that. It was on impulse!

"T-that's because you freaked me out!"

 _Nooooo! That wasn't what she was going to say! Her shelter and her glamorous foodssss!_

"Why you?!"

To her surprise, Okita stood up without any problem, and made his quick way to her. She was about to escape when his strong hands grabbed her arms. He looked at her and for a short while, she felt like a stone under the intensity of his gaze.

...

 _Back to his room, Okita flopped himself down onto the soft fabric of his bed. He held out his hands above his face and studied them, feeling somewhat strange with the remaining sensation he got when he touched her._

 _It was... sickeningly sweet. Like he was holding someone precious to him. And he'd never thought of anyone else other than his deceased elder sister and his adoptive father to be precious. It was a first for him to feel that warmth towards someone he barely even knew yet. Or... was it really the first time? There was a strange feeling somewhere deep inside him that told him it wasn't. But why would it be not?_

 _There wasn't someone else whom he'd felt that way until the brat from the other world came... Wait, there wasn't someone else? Why did it sound so wrong, when it was the truth? Was he missing some important details?_

 _Okita closed his eyes. With all the swirling questions inside his head, he suddenly got somewhat tired. He'd think about it again later. For now, he'd succumb to the inviting thought of sleeping._

 _..._

"O-oi! Alice...?!"

Okita came back to his senses after the flashback from yesterday when he visited the girl. He eyed the ignorant brat whom he was pinning against the wall... Pinning against... the wall?

"Pinning against the wall?!" Okita's heart beat skipped, and he immediately let her arms, scratch that, her hands go.

Kagura was blushing madly, but she didn't say anything else. Okita turned his back to her, but he didn't walk away.

"I'm surprised you didn't kick me in the balls."

"I-idiot! How would I do that, after I already punched you, yes? I have some sense of pity too, you know?!"

"Pity, you say?" Okita snorted, then he pointed to the neglected clothes that sprawled on the floor.

"Put on something you'd like from there. We're going out."

With that, Okita left and Kagura dozed off for moment before she touched her wrists. It startled her when he suddenly walked towards her forcing her to walk backwards until her back met the wall. His grip tightened on her arms but soon after, his hands made their way to her own ones. Kagura couldn't kick him for two things. One was because she honestly already felt bad when she punched him, and then two, she realized he wasn't there. He was spacing out. His eyes were on hers but she was pretty sure he wasn't seeing her that moment.

Kagura heaved a sigh. Originally, none of these frustrating stuffs was supposed to even happen.

XxX

Okita came to her room a little over half an hour after the _incident_. Then he led her outside, walked together for about ten minutes, and stopped in front of a huge gate. It was a good thing one of the clothes he brought her had a hoodie, she covered her head the whole time they were under the dazzling sun. Though for some reason, it didn't make her feel dizzy even with the cloth's short being short. Not to mention it didn't have long sleeves. She was weak to the sun due to being a Yato, so it wouldn't be abnormal if she were to feel sick being exposed like that. But she was really fine. How weird.

Oh. Enough with that.

She ought to focus on where she was brought to! Because last time she checked, amusement parks were meant for families, friends... or couples. Sooooo. What were _they_ doing _there_?

"Come on."

"Uh. Why are we here again?"

"Huh? We're here to amuse ourselves. What else?"

"I know this is amusement park! So we have a purpose to enjoy, but I meant to ask _why_?!"

Was this what they would call a date?! Sounded horrible! She'd never been to one, so what if it was and she ridiculed herself in front of the idiot prince?! He'd make use of that as a laughing source! Kagura clutched the hem of her shirt as she glared at Okita who had an eyebrow raised at her as though she was the idiotic one.

...

Well they already entered. What else could she do?

"I don't have any money with me, yes? Just saying."

"You're worried about that?"

Okita crossed his arms over his chest. She didn't pay attention to it earlier but the prince was wearing normal clothes. Nothing like the elegant royalty cloth and the royalty cape. It was a normal light green blouse and black pants with matching pair of black leather shoes. It was quite refreshing.

"Where do you want to ride first? Or you want a food. I can already see your tail wagging like a good pet dog waiting to be fed by its master."

"What?"

"In this case, I'm the master."

"Like hell you are, yes?! Moron! Pervert! Douch-"

"Oh oh oh, what is this? You brought a girl, Prince Alice!"

Someone cut Kagura's words off and as much as she was annoyed by that, she still turned to look and gave a chance at who dared butted in on their important conversation. But the instant she saw the person, she choked on surprise and coughed violently.

"Oi you haven't eaten yet and you're choking already? Oh the power of imagination."

"Shut up, yes?! Why is even this guy here?!"

"Oh? It's because I live in here. Welcome to Yagyuu Amusement Park pretty little lady!"

That wasn't what she meant! However, as much as she wanted to elaborate more on why was who or how was which, Kagura was already on the verge of puking after seeing a Minamito with cat ears and tail. Why did he have to ruin the adorable image of a cat?! Wait... If that was how it was, then...!

"Don't tell me all of Yagyuu residents have cat ears and tails, yes?"

"Why, of course! We're a clan of cats. A prestigious clan of genius cats!" Minamito proudly announced the prestigiousness of his race.

"By the way Prince, I thought you said you had no connections with women. How do you explain this?"

"She's not a woman." Was Okita's deadpanned answer.

"What did you say?! I'm obviously a _beautiful_ and _sexy_ woman!" Kagura grabbed Okita's collar and he smirked.

"Just kidding, my _lady_."

Okita took one of her hands and kissed the palm. The orange-haired girl squeaked in horror as she quickly snatched her hand back. The cat Minamito only observed them. Not long after, the other three; Toujou, Nishino and Kitaooji came. They really all had ears, and tails. Kagura mentally laughed out loud at the sight of Nishino the most. _T-that huge baldy... cat ears...tails... Bwahahahaha!_

Anyway. Kagura was waiting for a certain character to come out, because if it was Yagyuu property there, then that person would be making appearance. After short while, she saw whom she was anticipating for.

"Kyuubei!" Kagura called out to the one-eyed man-woman with pink cat ears and tail who was walking towards them.

"That's Cheshire Cat." _How did she know the name?_ Okita was once again questioning himself on how on planet did the girl seemed to know names of residents in wonderland. He honestly shouldn't forget to ask her later.

"Welcome to Yagyuu Amusement Park, young lady. I am surprised to have you know my name, have we perhaps already met before?"

Kagura grinned. "We somehow did and somehow not." _It's complicated_.

Kyuubei looked confused but only for a moment. She smiled and reassured the younger girl that she may enjoy all rides for free. Apparently, being a companion of the prince could get you some advantages. Kagura smiled wider and thanked Kyuubei before they all left for a particular safety patrol inside the park.

XxX

Just before it turned evening, Okita and Kagura decided they have had enough fun. Kagura still couldn't figure out why he had taken her out in the first place but since he wasn't saying anything, she convinced herself it was probably best to leave it like that.

"So, what do you think of the place?" Okita stopped walking.

"It is nice. Especially the roller coaster." Kagura smirked feeling superior to him in terms of wild rides.

She remembered the prince running to the nearest comfort room as soon as they finished the twisted ride. His bluish face confirmed his sickness in roller coaster.

"I asked about the place! Not the rides." Okita glared at her.

"Hm. It was awesome, yes? Do you always come here?"

"Not really. It's been a long time since I came here wit-"

The prince froze. What was he about to say again? It had been a long time since he came there... What was after that? Okita suddenly felt a throbbing pain on his head. Kagura noticed the sudden uneasiness he unconsciously displayed and she panicked a little. Quickly though, she just did as her first instinct told her. She grabbed his arm and led him to the closest bench. After they sat down, Okita began to relax. However, as Kagura was about to ask him what was wrong, all of a sudden a familiar feminine voice reached out their ears. And Kagura doubted what she heard.

"K-kagura...chan?"

* * *

XxX

Ohhh! It's going to be clear soon! We're nearing the main drama. Yikes. I'm enjoying this more. Please review? :{

 **Reply Section:**

Eizleina Kyotarin - ohhh I have to tell you in advance... It's going to be a little sad. But! No losing hope. We're getting close to the truth! :) I'm so happy you enjoy this. And lolz I can totally see Kagura sulking. Remember that episode where she pretended to be gone andd thought everyone will miss her but instead sacchan and the others were already fighting over who will be the heroine to substitute? XD it was so hilarious.

Rinfantasy - Yes! And I hope you liked this chapter. It was full of okikagu fluff. XD even the punch was fluff! (just kidding... poor Okita lol)

okikagufan - Yey! I'm glad to hear that :D and we'll see about that.

kitchi - Seeing you're fellow okikagu fan, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)

 **Thank you very much to all of you! Readers, people putting this on fav or alert, and especially reviewers! You make me feel happy I posted this fanfic here. ^/^**


End file.
